


We don't get to choose who we love

by MedusaNoir



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaNoir/pseuds/MedusaNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il mondo, gli aveva detto Cersei per anni, non doveva scoprire di loro, perché non avrebbe capito.<br/> Il mondo, si dice Jaime ora, può anche scoprire di loro e, se non capisce, andare a farsi fottere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't get to choose who we love

__

_ You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _ _   
and I don't want to go home right now. _

 

«Ser Jaime?»

L’uomo – il cavaliere, l’amante della regina, lo Sterminatore di Re – si volta, attirato dalla voce dalla sua compagna di viaggio.

«Cosa c’è?» Rimane con le labbra dischiuse, pronte a pronunciare il “donzella” di rito, ma poi si dice che no, non lo farà. Le persone hanno dei nomi, e lui ora è Jaime Lannister, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni. «Ti stai chiedendo quanto manchi ad Approdo del Re?» chiede invece, ostentando un’espressione rilassata.

Deve riuscirci a malapena, perché Brienne di Tarth solleva un sopracciglio. «Le due ragazze Stark mi verranno consegnate subito?»

È una domanda inutile, perché non può darle una risposta. Cosa potrebbe saperne lui? Forse le Stark neanche si trovano più in città, forse suo padre ha già messo le loro teste sulle picche. Ma Jaime capisce, non serve che Brienne dica altro: voleva chiedergli qualcosa di diverso o magari solo riscuoterlo dal torpore e dal silenzio in cui era caduto da quando avevano lasciato Harrenhal.

È evidente che non attende una risposta, perché lascia che la mente del cavaliere vaghi indisturbata, che gli occhi si posino sui graffi esposti sul collo di lei; il sangue ha cominciato a raggrumarsi, ma ciò non rende meno vivido il ricordo di ciò che è accaduto poco prima. Le ha salvato la vita, trascinandola fuori dalla fossa dell’orso, fronteggiando la creatura pur sprovvisto di una mano. Aveva rischiato tutto per lei.

“Brienne, la Vergine di Tarth. Brienne la Bella. Ma per me è solo una donna più vicina agli dèi di quanto io sia mai stato.”

«Ho intenzione di mantenere la mia promessa» dice infine, bagnandosi le labbra ormai secche.

Lo agita il pensiero di rivedere Cersei, ora che è così vicino a riabbracciarla. Quante miglia mancano, quanti giorni di cammino devono ancora percorrere? Non ha più bisogno di tenersi lontano dalla strada, può cavalcare con una scorta: entro poco giungeranno ad Approdo del Re.

E lui potrà rivedere lo sguardo innamorato di sua sorella.

Per qualche assurda ragione, però, non è ancora pronto a terminare quel viaggio.

 

_ And all I can taste is this moment, _ __  
and all I can breathe is your life,   
'cause sooner or later it's over.   
_ I just don't want to miss you tonight. _

 

«Cersei?»

Ora capisce cosa lo spaventava. Lo capisce dallo sguardo di sua sorella, dagli occhi verdi che si posano sul moncherino e non sul suo volto, non sulla consapevolezza di averlo ancora di fronte, vivo.

Qualcosa nel petto va in pezzi, ma Jaime Lannister non parlerebbe mai di un cuore infranto. Forse è solo una costola incrinata che ha sbattuto contro il petto – già, dev’essere quello.

Cersei è in piedi, ma non si muove, non lo raggiunge; è Jaime, zoppicante, a doversi avvicinare. Muove incerto un passo, poi un altro. La sua mente corre a Brienne e al braccio a cui aggrapparsi, ma la mano rimasta tocca solo la pietra di una colonna. Quando finalmente la distanza tra fratello e sorella è ridotta, Cersei gli tocca la barba, mentre gli occhi continuano a vagare sul moncherino.

“Si sta facendo coraggio? O vuole dimostrare di non aver paura di questa _mostruosità_?”

«Sei qui» sussurra, e finalmente Jaime ode la sua voce, nota che trema. «La barba non ti dona.»

Jaime sorride, apprezza il tentativo della sorella di rimandare il discorso. Ma non gli basta.

Cerca la sua bocca, la trova immediatamente, è fin troppo abituato alla sua presenza; Cersei tenta di ritrarsi, probabilmente ha paura che qualcuno possa vederli, ma alla fine cede, gli cinge il collo con le braccia e affonda la mano in quei capelli pieni di fango e terra secca, tra quelle ciocche che di biondo hanno solo il ricordo.

Jaime non sa cosa accadrà al termine di quel bacio, ma la costola incrinata torna a fargli male – se ne uniscono anche altre, di costole. Come avrà fatto a cavalcare in quelle condizioni?

Vuole sposarla. I Targaryen si erano sposati tra fratelli per generazioni, questa era la scusa che si raccontavano fin da bambini, su questo avevano basato il loro amore: non è sporco, non è pericoloso, è solo amore.

Vuole sposarla, ma sa che Cersei non accetterà. C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui i suoi fianchi tendono ad allontanarsi dal moncherino che spinge Jaime a riflettere. A pensare che potrà lavare i capelli e tagliare la barba, però la mano non ricrescerà; né rinascerà lo Sterminatore di Re che dentro di lui ha ceduto il posto a Jaime Lannister.

Ci penserà domani, però. Ora vuole assaporare quel momento, respirare il profumo di Cersei, la sua vita, e quella notte è ancora presto per qualunque cosa accadrà.

 

_ And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _ _   
or the moment of truth in your lies. _

 

«Attaccheremo da nord.»

Brienne aggrotta la fronte, confusa. «Sei certo, ser Jaime?»

«Sì, Brienne.» Il cavaliere arrotola le carte prima di consegnarle al comandante del suo esercito, la Vergine di Tarth. «Mia sorella non se lo aspetterà.»

Legge ancora un po’ di incertezza sul volto della donna, ma non ha idea di quali parole usare per convincerla che sta facendo sul serio. Che sta appoggiando la causa dei ribelli. Che Cersei Lannister perderà la corona a causa dei suoi fratelli.

«Tyrion ha raggiunto Daenerys Targaryen: hanno intenzione di marciare su Westeros.»

«Lo trovo avventato» ribatte Brienne, srotolando di nuovo una delle mappe e indicando i punti strategici. «I Tyrell e i Frey sostengono il re, e così anche i Bolton. Sansa Stark è prigioniera dei Lannister, la più piccola risulta ancora scomparsa…»

«È un modo gentile per dire che gli Stark non esistono più.»

«E i Greyjoy» continua «non sono uomini di parola.»

«Come i Frey» riflette Jaime.

Era stato in quel momento che aveva capito, quando sua sorella gli aveva riferito soddisfatta del piano di Tywin Lannister per debellare l’esercito del Nord. Un omicidio durante un matrimonio, quando Robb e Catelyn Stark credevano di essere al sicuro. Jaime – quello vero, non lo Sterminatore di Re, ma il Jaime Lannister che giocava con Tyrion a Castel Granito – si era chiesto cosa fosse peggio, tradire i propri ospiti o spingere un bambino giù da una torre, e la risposta era stata una sola: lui lo aveva fatto per amore. Non per restare al potere, non per annientare un pericoloso nemico. Non erano atti giustificabili in alcun modo, ma Jaime era stato spinto dall’istinto di sopravvivenza. Dall’amore per una donna che rischiava di venire infangata, imprigionata e uccisa, se il piccolo Stark avesse parlato.

Tywin e Cersei erano soddisfatti, senza contare l’euforia del giovane Joffrey. Così diverso da lui, così lontano.

Jaime aveva capito.

«Come i Frey» ripete Brienne. «Abbiamo Dorne dalla nostra parte e potremmo guadagnare i Tully, ma Stannis Baratheon è l’ostacolo maggiore.»

«Lui vuole il trono per sé, non appoggerebbe la Targaryen e io non ho intenzione di appoggiare lui» dichiara Jaime con il tono di chi non vuole sentire ragioni. Sa che Brienne non lo contraddirà, non quando crede ancora che sia stato Stannis a uccidere il suo re. Come Jaime ha ucciso il re, il padre di Daenerys Targaryen, ma lui sente che è quella la cosa giusta da fare: Tyrion gli ha garantito che la ragazza era diversa, era perfino andato a Essos a controllare di persona le voci che gli erano giunte. «Basta, per oggi abbiamo concluso. Voglio riposare.»

“Rimani con me, fammi compagnia, beviamo un po’ di vino e parliamo d’altro”: è quello che vorrebbe dire, perché è stanco di parlare di guerra, ma non vuole rimanere solo. Brienne era un’ottima compagnia, sa che la sua presenza è in grado di tranquillizzarlo.

Lei rimane in silenzio, rigida nella sua armatura. Piega leggermente il capo e si allontana; il braccio di Jaime scatta in avanti, in un disperato tentativo di fermarla, ma è la mano sbagliata, tocca il vuoto.

Brienne però si ferma e resta comunque.

 

_ And I don't want the world to see me _ _   
'cause I don't think that they'd understand. _

 

Stringere tra le braccia Brienne di Tarth doveva essere strano, per chi ha cinto solo il corpo sinuoso di Cersei Lannister, per questo Jaime lo sta facendo.

Anche accarezzare i suoi capelli corti e leggermente ispidi doveva essere strano, così Jaime ha voluto provare.

E le sue lentiggini? Era forse possibile toccarle? Jaime doveva assicurarsene.

Come doveva assicurarsi che sotto l’armatura ci fosse il corpo di una donna.

Una vocina gli dice che lo sapeva già, che un anno prima l’aveva vista nuda in una vasca, a Harrenhal, ma Jaime la mette a tacere con la scusa che, in trecentosessantacinque giorni, un corpo sarebbe potuto cambiare.

Il corpo di Brienne è rimasto immutato, però. Ci sono solo delle cicatrici nuove, inferte da avversari che non hanno avuto il tempo di vantarsene. È la pelle di Jaime, tuttavia, quella più solcata da segni rossi, viola e neri: Brienne gli ha insegnato a combattere con la mano sinistra e, come lui le aveva chiesto, non è stata clemente.

Poco importa, però, se dopo quei lividi vengono sommersi di baci. Baci timidi e spaventati, baci imbarazzati, baci che fanno ridere Jaime sotto la barba – non l’ha tagliata, poi, gli piaceva così. Brienne si sta concedendo a lui per la terza volta e nessuno dei due sembra aver compreso fino in fondo ciò che sta succedendo; Jaime cerca di non darlo a vedere e si finge sicuro di sé, perché è divertente vedere arrossire la donna – la _sua_ donna – e pensare che in quel campo di battaglia sarà sempre lui a vincere.

Si chiede, mentre costringe Brienne a sdraiarsi sotto di lui e le bacia i grandi seni, se qualcuno del suo esercito sospetti di loro. Quella relazione sembra strana perfino a lui, abituato ai capelli morbidi di Cersei e all’audacia di Cersei e alle parole d’amore di Cersei. Brienne è ingombrante, si sente costantemente a disagio a farsi vedere senza vesti e non gli annebbia la mente con frasi belle e inconsistenti; Brienne lascia che lui la baci e si morde le labbra per non urlare, ma il suo sguardo rivela molto più di tutte le parole che potrebbe dire.

Il mondo, gli aveva detto Cersei per anni, non doveva scoprire di loro, perché non avrebbe capito.

Il mondo, si dice Jaime ora, può anche scoprire di loro e, se non capisce, andare a farsi fottere.

 

_ When everything's made to be broken _ _   
I just want you to know who I am. _

 

Il Tempio di Baelor aveva sette torri, ma ora solo due sono ancora in piedi.

Daenerys Targaryen ha conquistato Approdo del Re e con esso i Sette Regni, in sella all’imponente Drogon; gran parte della città è in preda alle fiamme – è stato necessario, era l’unico modo per combattere gli Estranei che avevano superato la Barriera – e Jaime non ha idea di come farà la nuova regina ad arginare i danni e salvare il suo popolo, però non ha tempo per fermarsi a pensare.

In mezzo alle macerie e al popolino che grida aiuto, a lui interessa solo raggiungere il Tempio di Baelor.

C’è del sangue sulla sua armatura dorata, crede di averlo anche sul volto, insieme a graffi e lividi; Brienne è stata brava in quei due anni, però, insegnandogli a combattere con la sinistra e a difendersi quasi con la stessa agilità di un tempo.

Chissà dov’è Brienne in quel momento. Jaime l’ha lasciata con i Martell e Jorah Mormont, e tra loro solo Tyrion si è accorto che si stava allontanando: gli ha rivolto uno sguardo d’intesa, preoccupato, ma non ha osato fermarlo. Il mercenario è al suo fianco ed è una spada valente, sa che lo proteggerà, come sa che Brienne si proteggerà da sola.

Mentre entra nel tempio, la penultima torre cade. E mentre la penultima torre cade, una donna solleva il capo dalle tre bare di pietra disposte, contro l’usanza religiosa che le voleva nelle cripte, in fila al centro dell’ingresso.

I lunghi capelli biondi sono legati da un nastro verde in una treccia che si avvolge su se stessa, sulla sommità del cranio di Cersei Lannister, bella e velenosa come sempre. Basterebbe un morso a uccidere il più valente dei cavalieri, ma Jaime ha bevuto il suo veleno così tante volte, a piccole dosi, che ormai ne è immune. Si avvicina disarmato, poggiando la mano sui sepolcri dei suoi nipoti – _figli_.

Joffrey è morto per primo, poche settimane dopo il ritorno del vero padre ad Approdo del Re; Jaime era già ripartito con Brienne quando era successo, così era stato accusato di avergli piantato lui una spada nel petto ed essere fuggito – l’accusa era arrivata quando un corvo aveva portato all’ora defunto Tywin Lannister la notizia che il suo figlio prediletto stava arruolando un esercito per sostenere il ritorno dei Targaryen.

A lui è seguita Myrcella, uccisa a Dorne da un mercenario che nessuno aveva voluto riconoscere come proprio emissario. Si dice che i suoi capelli biondi furono la sola parte che il sangue non macchiò. Era bella Myrcella, e ora giace sotto una lastra di pietra.

Il piccolo, grassottello Tommen è stato l’ultimo. Un bambino ucciso dal veleno destinato alla madre. Eppure lui non voleva le verdure, glielo aveva detto: qualunque bambino avrebbe preferito mangiare un coscio di pollo al suo posto, non importa se preso da un altro piatto quando la proprietaria non era presente.

Ora i tre figli di Jaime e Cersei riposano nel Tempio di Baelor, con la loro madre costantemente presente a vegliarli. Cersei è ancora bella, ma profonde occhiaie scure solcano il suo viso. Sembra innocua ora.

«Sei qui» mormora, lo sguardo illuminato nel constatarlo.

Jaime vede subito la sua follia.

Cersei non vuole abbandonare i suoi figli nemmeno mentre il fuoco divampa intorno alle loro tombe e non pare accorgersi delle urla che provengono dall’esterno, né del masso che pochi secondi prima è caduto appena a un metro di distanza da lei; in questo momento, Cersei assomiglia più a Lysa Arryn che alla sorella che Jaime baciava negli angoli remoti di Castel Granito.

La voleva cosciente, voleva trovare una regina pronta a difendere la corona con le unghie, i denti e quel veleno che le scorreva nelle vene; d’altra parte, quando aveva saputo che sua sorella era nel tempio e non seduta sul Trono di Spade, Jaime aveva intuito che la donna che si sarebbe trovato davanti era diversa da quella che conosceva.

Le si avvicina, le passa la mano sui capelli e lentamente, ignorando a sua volta le fiamme, le sfila il nastro di velluto; la treccia si scoglie e la chioma bionda si libera, ma Jaime non è soddisfatto. Tende il nastro verde, lo usa per cingere il collo di Cersei.

L’espressione di sua sorella è sorpresa, improvvisamente pare riacquistare la ragione ed è questo che sprona Jaime a stringere con forza, a osservare le unghie della donna affondare nel proprio collo nel tentativo di liberarsi del nastro, la bocca dischiusa in un urlo silenzioso, gli occhi spalancati. Il volto perde colore, lo perdono perfino quelle occhiaie scure mentre le ginocchia sbattono contro il pavimento.

Cersei emette un gemito.

Jaime rimane a guardare i suoi occhi privi di vita, prima di lasciar andare il nastro. Ha una sola mano, ma gli è bastata.

Il fuoco divampa, avvolge il cadavere di Cersei e lui può pensare solo a Brienne, a ciò che era fatto per non durare, a tutte le volte in cui le aveva chiesto di non chiamarlo “Sterminatore di Re”.

_ «Jaime… Il mio nome è Jaime…» _

L’ultima torre cade.

__

_ I just want you to know who I am. _

 

Ci sono centinaia di bare dove un tempo sorgeva il Tempio di Baelor; altre sono state costruite fuori dalle mura, altre ancora fra i resti delle abitazioni. Lord, cavalieri e popolino sono stati seppelliti tutti allo stesso modo, su volere di Daenerys Targaryen, prima del suo nome, Nata dalla Tempesta, regina degli Andali e dei Primi Uomini, e altri appellativi che i suoi sudditi, al momento, non hanno intenzione di ascoltare. Vogliono pregare i propri dèi, antichi o nuovi – a volte entrambi, perché ne hanno bisogno.

Alcuni, però, hanno insistito affinché i loro coraggiosi amici abbiano una sepoltura più adeguata, e la nuova regina li ha accontentati. La prima fila del Cimitero di Baelor è costituita da Bronn, Daario Naharis, ser Barristan Selmy e nomi che Brienne non conosce. Li ha però onorati tutti, con fiori e preghiere, e ora è giunto all’estrema destra della fila e i suoi occhi, anche se non vorrebbe, si fanno umidi.

Indossa la sua armatura, ma la spada che tiene nel fodero non gli appartiene. Si sente nuda, pur in quell’armatura, si sente come quando era vestita di un abito rosa che stonava con il suo corpo massiccio; trema leggermente, anche se la primavera è giunta.

Ci sono mille preghiere per quella tomba di pietra, Brienne non ha ancora finito di recitarle quando il sole tramonta perché a esse mescola ringraziamenti, urla, ricordi, tutto nella sua testa. La bocca è arida, non potrebbe parlare nemmeno se volesse.

Infine, dopo che anche i familiari più affranti hanno lasciato le tombe dei loro caduti, Brienne estrae la spada e perfora la pietra. È acciaio di Valyria, può resistere a tutto.

Recita un giuramento, le palpebre abbassate, e le labbra si muovono senza emettere suono; giura una volta, cento, mille e poi giura ancora. Esaurite le preghiere, i ringraziamenti e le promesse, la Donna di Tarth finalmente parla.

«Addio, ser Jaime.»

Il nome è inciso nella pietra: non Sterminatore di Re, non cavaliere della Guardia Reale.

_ Jaime Lannister. _

Brienne ha un motivo per non accasciarsi al suolo, deve vivere per raccontare la sua storia. Per spiegare al mondo chi era davvero Jaime Lannister.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia si basa sulla canzone Iris (Goo Goo Dolls) e sulla citazione di Paracelso: "Tutto è veleno, e nulla esiste senza veleno. Solo la dose fa in modo che il veleno non faccia effetto." Doveva essere una Jaime/Brienne, ma Jaime è parte di Cersei, mi è difficile scrivere di lui senza nominarla o farla apparire. E farlo continuare a vivere senza di lei. È molto amaro come finale, mi dispiace (e aggiungerei che ho sofferto un sacco nello scriverlo)!  
> Sono partita dalla fine della terza stagione e ho cercato di non basarmi sui libri; ho comunque "peccato" un po' per quanto riguarda la profezia fatta a Cersei nei libri. È così che immagino finirà la loro storia, con la morte di Cersei, strangolata da Jaime tra le fiamme. Non ho voluto soffermarmi troppo su ciò che succede nel mezzo della storia, sulle motivazioni che hanno spinto Tyrion a cercare Daenerys o i Martell ad appoggiare la causa dei Targaryen come Jaime: se lo avessi fatto, credo avrei finito per scrivere una long, e devo dire che questa storia di quasi 3000 parole doveva nascere come una drabble!  
> Ultimo, ma non ultimo: so che la citazione che ho messo come titolo è stra-utilizzata, però la amo. Ed è perfetta per loro tre.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta e spero soprattutto di aver caratterizzato bene i personaggi.  
> Ora torno a piangere per Jaime.  
> Grazie!
> 
> Medusa, a Lannister


End file.
